


Random Acts of Kindness

by hollydermovoi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining outside, and Cas is cold. Luckily Shane and Holly are there to lend him a hand. Re-posting due to communication errors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Acts of Kindness

It was raining, and Cas was cold.

He'd never been cold before, and he for the tenth noted that being human was not as nice and adventurous as he'd once thought it was. He was thinking despondently about how cold and wet he'd be that night when someone snapped their fingers right next to his ear. Startled, he jumped, hissing in pain as something hit his elbow, rubbing it resentfully, before smiling his best "please the customer" to the tall and buxom woman, who was so thoroughly bundled up that all he could distinguish of her features were hazel eyes shining behind blue glasses, standing in front of him, who was smiling apologetically.

"Sorry dude," she said, voice raspy with illness and fatigue. "Just need to ask if you've got any Excedrin in the back- there's none on the shelf, and I've got a bad migraine." She rubbed her temples as if to prove her point, and he couldn't help but smile at her before heading to the back. After rummaging in the back for a bit, he found a bottle, and happily carried it towards the front, glad to help someone in need, only to find that she had company.

"And I'm _tellin'_ ya Shane, I was so out of it, I nearly gave that sweet sales guy a heart attack." he heard the woman say wearily.

"Oh hun," came the sympathetic reply, and when he rounded the corner he saw the first woman leaning wearily against the chest of someone is masculine attire. "Come on, lets getcha some gatorade, the doctor said you needed to stay hydrated."

"Don' wanna," whined the woman petulantly, but she went to the back to grab a bottle nonetheless. "This sucks, I mean, bronchitis _and_ a migraine? Can it _get_ much worse?"

Shane made a sympathetic noise, but he could tell from the worry in their eyes that their calm demeanor hide a deep worry for their friend and for a second, he was reminded of Dean. Shaking his head, because he couldn't think of Dean right now, he had customers to serve, he made his way towards the ...couple? Friends?

"Steve my man," said the woman tiredly (but happily, he noted), a smile on her face, "you are a _saint_." and he couldn't help it, he smiled back. "Actually, I'm an angel." he informed them, and both of them laughed. "'M sure you are darlin'" said Shane with a lopsided smile, and they all made their way to the register, where the two customers chatted with each other for a bit, bantering back and forth until Shane's eyes widened. "Crap!" they exclaimed, and then bustled off, leaving Bundles (for lack of a better name) to smile indulgently in their direction while waiting for him to scan her items. "So," she says conversationally, "when do you get off?" He frowns at her, suspicious, and she smiles wearily at him, before shrugging nonchalantly. "I'm just asking 'cause it's raining, and I didn't see another car in the lot when we pulled in, so if you get off soon, we could give you a ride."

He's oddly touched by this, and smiles at her, frowning when she coughs deeply into her scarf, tears leaking out of her eyes with the intensity. "Sorry," she wheezed, before swiping her debit card through the machine. "That was kinda stalkery. Seriously though dude, it's fucking freezing out there, let us give you a ride. No shenanigans, I promise." she looked up, eyes twinkling mischieviously, before taking the bag from him and moving to the side so that Shane could make their purchases.

It slipped out before he could stop it "Thanks, but I don't have a place to go, so..."

Both of their eyes were suddenly and very fiercely fixed on him. "Oh _hell_ no," said Shane. "Are you _kidding_? It's _freezing_. That's it, you're coming home with us. No excuses, we've got enough space for you to have a comfy place to sleep at night, and some food, I mean we're broke, but not that broke." Between the two of them, they managed to hustle him through shutting up the store and into the car with a minimum of fuss.

"I'm Holly by the way- well, technically, Molly*, but there are so many Molly's in this world, and Holly suits me better, and this is Shane, sometimes known as Shenanigans, our home is gender neutral and a safe space-"

"Breathe Holly," Shane gently chided, and Holly quieted, before holding the bottle out for Shane to open, which they did with a calm competency he couldn't help but admire. The rest of the trip was spent with the two of them discussing a wench and a puppy, both of which seemed to hold some sort of significance to them that he couldn't quite discern, and before he could help it, he was asleep, safe, warm and relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> *Not my name, but it suits its purpose


End file.
